warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashfur (TC)/Archive 1
Style Concerns * Template - Shorten sibling explanation to Unknown. If someone wants to include more detail make a section to discuss his dead family members [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - Split Nieces & Nephews into two separate listings to shorten the section title [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories need to be completed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * Expand on history of Forest of Secrets, Into the Wild, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight and Eclipse. I don't think there's much more that can be added to those. GB 00:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *''Battles of the Clans'' section should be added. *Fuzzypelt needs to be cited as his grandfather. We can't cite that. The books haven't told us. --Mallin 13:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Should we say he's dead as of Long Shadow?..::Applestar4904 14:33, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should worry about that right now. We could put him down as a possible resident. Ask Eu or Bramble. GB 23:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Spiderleg Since when is Spiderleg one of Ashfur's nieces? Last time I checked, he fathered Rosekit and Toadkit, Daisy's kits. Impossible if he's a girl... You're right; so Toadkit has to appear as Ashfur's great-nephew and Rosekit as his great-niece. AppleTree 15:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. Plus, I added in Ivypaw and Dovepaw as grand-nieces. Darkfeather | Talk? 06:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) spiderleg is a boy and how is sandstorm ahsfurs sister and sqirrelflight cant be his neice they were going to be mates How did they know? HOw did lionblaze and jayfeather know that hollyleaf killed ashfur when they werent even told? --Aurorablaze 02:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather saw Hollyleaf's memory of it, then told Lionblaze. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) From What I know, Ashfur is Dovepaws DEAR uncle Acually, Hollyleaf told them. After she told them, then Jayfeather went into Hollyleaf's memories.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) StarClan :In a recent Vicky tour, someone asked if Ashfur was in StarClan or not; she said she was. I was there, if you don't trust me. Should we edit the other pages or wait for more confirmation?--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 01:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Did the person who asked specify which Ashfur it was? Vicky might have just been clever and told us Ashfur of ShadowClan was in StarClan... Rainmask Leafpool refused to see Ashfur to ask for his killer's name because she already knew who the killer was - her daughter. I think it's very likely he's actually in StarClan. :) - Tigga Cousins Just so as not to confuse people: The reason that many of Ashfur's cousins (1st, 2nd and 3rd)are listed as both a 2nd and a 3rd cousin, for example, is because Dustpelt is his uncle. Given that Dustpelt is also the mate of Ashfur's sister Ferncloud, there's a generational issue there, and therefore some cousins are cousins of more than one generation. I figured that it might have been confusing had I not explained; sorry if this wasn't the right place to do so! --Bfghedgie 04:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) who is the father who is dustpelt related to tobecome his uncle?as far as i've heard,ash and fern's father hasn' been clarified,and brindleface is the sister to frostfur. On Viki's facebook account, she said that Ravenpaw and Dustpelt were the kits of Fuzzypelt and Robinwing. Robinwing is Brindleface's and Frostfur's mother as well. I don't really believe this, as it sounds crazy, but we've decided to add that to the family trees.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It says on the warriors website that Whitestorm was Ashfur's father TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 20:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You can't trust anything that website says. No one knows who Ashfur's father is. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 21:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Mates re we putting Squirrelflight down as his mate? We should, they were mates for a brief time. Also, there is like some crazy fanfic of Whitewing and Ashfur being mates. We are not putting that on here, am I correct?Artimas Hunter 23:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter No,we should not put him and squirrelflight as mates,seeing it was never confimered firmly.And please sign with 4 ~.[[User:FirePelt| ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ''']]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 18:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC)' Ashfur and Squirrelflight It should be put down that Squirrelflight was Ashfurs mate. They were for a short period. It says that Sandstorm is Ashfurs brother but her father was Redtail and her mother was not Brindleface. Redtail died before Into the Wild and Ashfur was born way after, so how can Sandstorm be his sister? Clarrissa koins 12:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) They are half siblings, Ashfur and Ferncloud likely have a different father. insanTA RAINBOWeular 21:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ashfur and Squirrelfligh were never officially mates. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 13:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Mates! Ok, I found something that confirms that Squirrelflight and Ashfur were NOT mates. Squirrelflight says somewhere in Sunrise, "I thought he was right to be my mate but I guess he's not.." This proves she was only thinking about becoming his mate and it never actually happened.--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 15:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't that mean that they ''were mates, but that they broke up, like Spiderleg and Daisy? Spiderleg and/or Daisy could easily say (and I think Spiderleg did say) something along the same lines...Hollytail 01:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know but if this continues, it should be taken to the forums. --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 01:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. Residence? It says on Fernclouds page, that Ashfur is confirmed to be in Starclan? Whats up with that? I think he went to cooky cat place, in cooky forest. :P. Anyways, can it be fixed? Or is it really confirmed? Oakstar 09:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Well it hasn't been confirmed yet so i guess we should wait to put it in. If he was in the Dark Forest i would think they would have mentioned him by now. Iceriver 03:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Half-Sister Isn't Sandstorm Ashfur and Ferncloud's half-''sister? Because currently it says that Sandstorm is Ashfur's sister. Shouldn't Sandstorm be listed as his and Ferncloud's half-sister, like how on Blossomfall/Briarlight/Bumblestripe's page it says that Stormfur and Feathertail are their half-siblings? Hollydapple 20:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) We don't know exactly who his father is, if it's Redtail or not, do we? Because Brindleface may have had more than one mate...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 01:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Cats are only pregnant for two moons, and Ashfur and Ferncloud were born three moons after Redtail died, so he can't be the father. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) HELP PLEASE! Can Someone please fix Ashfur's nieces and nephews on the charart page? I screwed it up and can't fix it! (Sorry!!) But Icecloud, Squirrelflight, Hollykit, and Larchkit are all under nephews instead of under nieces!!!! Riverpelt 17:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Its already fixed dont worry we all make mistakes :) 'BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 18:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ashfur I know this doesnt belong here, wuldnt Ashfur and Squirrelflight be related? Look at it this way... Sandstorm, Squirrelflights mother is Ashfur's half sister so they are very close related. Shadowshine 13:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this has been discussed many times. If you want to talk about it more, please go to the forums. --'.Silverstar .talk '13:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) EWWW!! Ashfur's half sisiter is Sandstorm and he wanted to be Squirrelflight's mate EWWW!! Rainear be as silent as rain I KNOW ISN"T IT DISGUSTING!!! River storm 18:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This is a talk page. Don't talk about stuff you think is gross. Talk about improvements for the article. 18:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I've got a quote that I want to add, but two people speak it and I can't figure out how to do it. Can you tell me how please? 22:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Use this template: You can continue with the speaker and quote as long as you need. 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 01:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I like the quote it's great. Here's a quote. "You don't understand. This is the only way to make you feel the same pain you caused me. You tore my heart out when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Anyting I did to you would never hurt as much. But your kits... If you watched them die, then you'll know the pain I felt." Ashfur to Squirrelflight Long Shadows 275 Oh oh I have a quote! "Stay there! I can't believe you didn't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away so you'd know the real meaning of pain." Ashfur to Squirrelflight pg. 274 Long Shadows StarClan or Dark Forest? When Ashfur died, did he go to StarClan or the Dark Forest? I think he deserves a place in StarClan even though he had that final 'crazy/evil' time, but where did he go? Doesn't he go to Starclan? It is unknown whether he is in StarClan or the PoNS, but please take this to the forums. 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Forums? Vicky confirmed it on her Facebook. Can I put up a citation? He went to StarClan. --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can! Thanks! Really? I wasn't aware of that, was it recently? 15:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Vicky confirmed it. Let me try to find it... Ok Vicky Holmes: 1/3 of the Erin Hunters! I love hearing you guys debate things like this! And Lewis and Samantha are right, Ashfur did go to StarClan. You'll glimpse him there soon if you watch carefully. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I concur. I have seen the post myself and even have a screenshot of it. Shouldn't we change his residence to StarClan now? -- Tigga Hey do you know who deleted every thing on this page???-- 01:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I went to see what part of Ashfur had been edited, and EVERYTHING was gone!!! The only thing there was "It is now known that Ashfur went to starclan." I was like OMG are you serious?! A Wikia Contributer edited it. Anyway, YAY ASHFUR WENT TO STARCLAN!! But still, anyone know who deleted his page? Splashpelt Of ForestClan 01:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Some "wikia contributor". Don't worry, I undid it. :) Wikia contributor, my foot. As far as I know, they barely actually contribute at all. -- 01:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's not critize those who actually help. As far as we know, it could have been some troublemaker. And I don't think there's much to talk about now that we know Ashfur's residence.Phoenixfeather13--StarClan's Agent 22:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I believe, since he was a) trying to kill the Po3 cats, and b) he helped and was loyal to his clan, that part of what ever is left of him is (for want of a better word) trapped both in Starclan and PoNS. Kinda like Snowtuft and Fernshade at the same time. ~~Gretchen Wilhelm1998 Sorry, I'm kind of new here so I'm not sure how this works... SPOILERS for SoTM Ashfur is in StarClan it is confirmed in SoTM. For all his family members, do we have to change his residence to StarClan? Because that's a lot of cats...Shimmercloud 02:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It was said in ''Sign of the Moon'' that Ashfur went to StarClan. Check page 94 In one of the quotes it reveals he is, when Jayfeather and Yellowfang are talking Ashfur's faults. And thats crazy, how that "Wiki Contributor" deleted all that stuff. But lets not take that out on all the Wikia Contributors out there. I know before I joined, I was a "Wikia Contributor" and I know that I contributed a lot and never messed up ANY pages whatsoever. ;) Just saying. chocoholic.was.here 13:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Erins confirmed that Ashfur went to StarClan.Ashfang 22:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) In the books, I can't remember what it is, but he was there, because Jayfeather tried to talk to him. Absol1991 (talk) 12:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Forest-colored In Fire and Ice, when Fireheart visited Brindleface's kits, he mentioned them as being forest brown (or forest colored, mottled, whatever) but I don't have the book. Can I have a cite? [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 04:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Ice page 235- Cloudkit's pelt looked out of place beside the other kits, with their forest-coloured coats of short, mottled fur. ''Hope that helps. 21:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) In the allegiances it says he is gray with darker flecks. I think. So don't worry about it. Yeah. Mottled doesn't mean brown. It can also be gray. Mottled could also be grayAshfang May StarClan light your path 23:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I think the Erins meant that Cloudkit (at the time) was softer looking and conspicuous next the darker, mottled forest-born cats. :P mottled doesnt mean any color it just means that an animal of some sort (in this case cats) has a pattern of spots and stripes. :) hope this helps. 20:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Riverripple Post-Life He went to StarClan. Stop changing it. http://tigga-jones.deviantart.com/gallery/25694291#/d329ues RIGHT THERE. Confirmed by Erin Hunter on her Facebook herself. She confirmed it herself. So stop changing it. Squirreflight and Ashfur??? Ewwww! Squirreflight's mother is Ashfur's Half Sister!!! Doesnt that mean that Ashfur is Squirreflight's uncle!Kackie 02:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Kackie, please take that to the forums. Phoenixfeather13--Blazing Through Winter 00:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Flecked? I know it says hes flecked but looks more like he is spotted, can someone change that plz, very helpful 00:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Post-death residence some people think he went 2 the dark forest. and a lot of people said he went to starclan. where did ashfur go? do we know yet? Realitycheck 22:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is Ashfur's father? I don't think it ever says who his father is. I think it might be Thisleclaw or Darkstripe maybe or even Tawnyspots or Redtail. Redtail was Brindleface's mate ,but when he died Brindleface didn't seem sad nether did Sandpaw (Sandstorm) 15:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It can't be Thistleclaw because his only son was Whitestorm, and Darkstripe had no mate. And Realitycheck, Ashfur went to StarClan, which was confirmed on Vicky's Facebook page. 01:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Redtail died before Firepaw was even officially in Thunderclan--Ashfur was born when Firepaw was Firestar. I don't think that it's possible that Redtail was Ashfur's father. BTW, Ashfur went to StarClan. chocoholic.was.here 13:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) he was born at the end of into the wild or the beginning of fire and ice when firepaw was Fire''heart. Seafang 19:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME HE WENT TO STARCLAN! GO LOOK IN OMEN OF THE STARS! : [ -- 21:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Confusion I'm confused, because it says this article needs help, but when I went to edit it, I couldn't. Is this because I'm a new member? I'm not going to vandalize it! Ivystripe 17:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Ivystripe, it's locked because for some reason, it keeps getting attacked by random editors who think that screwing up a page is fun. As far as I know, you may not be able to edit it because you are a new member. Cloudskye The Dark Forest Is Rising 18:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I hate that people vandalize it, but if I can help with it and it gets unlocked, I'll look for it. Ivystripe 01:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe I know right! They are just being so......... Stupid! But we still have to change it back whatever they are up to. Just more work for us! That's sad...: ( Parents Who are Ashfur and Ferncloud's parents?I'm sure his mother is Brindleface,but who is his father?Was it Whitestorm? Ashfur and Ferndcloud's father is unknown at this time. It has never been revealed. Please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s, Ashmist. ℳąφℓ₠ƒя☼ş₮❣ ツ 20:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) According to the official warriors website, Whitestorm is Ashfur's father. the "official" site is wrong. it's made by a fan. the erins said it themselves. Seafang 19:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, actually wasn't. www.warriorcats.com It's the official website. It even says so at the back of the books >.> 21:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Annoyn. user, we do not trust the official website here. It's not accurate. 21:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It may be official, but tons, I mean tons of things in the family tree are wrong. Very. And they also need to update, we're almost done with the OOTS series and they're still on the family tree from The Sight. But anyway, you shouldn't trust the family tree on the official site. I think he is, but there's no hard evidence. 22:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I seem to remember back in the Original Series, Cloudtail was adopted by Brindleface, and Ashfur was his adopted brother, so that means Ashfur's mother was Brindleface. The only mate I remember Whitestorm having was Willowpelt. Anyways, it says something about that in the trivia section here, and I wanted to point that out. Firestar112 (Talk) 23:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It says on Brindleface's page that her mate was Redtail, so maybe Ashfur and Ferncloud's father was him? The sun will come out tommorrow . 22:26, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Ashfur's Death On the information it says that the Clan thought he drowned, but I remember it saying that they thought it was a passing rouge. Im confused 14:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Hawkears of Skyclan In Sunset, it says that Ashfur was killed by Hollyleaf. The clan thought he was killed by a passing rouge. *Spoiler alert* However they found out otherwise in The Forgotten Warrior. *end of spoiler alert* It is true that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, but the clan didn't know that. 22:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) In the book Sunrise Ashfur was killed by the horrible Hollyleaf on WindClan territory near the lake.Ashfang 22:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) HOLLYLEAF AINT HORRIBLE locked? i wanted to add something to the page, but it won't let me. :/ is it because i am a new member? i don't want to vandalize, i want to help. so i don't understand why it won't let me edit. The Eternally Chained Guardian, Moonstorm 23:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Ashfur's page is locked for the sake of vandals. But I see it's been a week since your comment so you should be able to edit his page now ;) 21:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) mate he wanted to mate with his neice yuck Whoever wrote this, this is unneeded for his talk page. The Stars AlignSummer + Heat = Unhappy Starry 17:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) There are many interbreedings within the warriors books, you'd be surprised just how many there are. Patchpelt even mated with his sister Willowpelt. But this still doesn't need to be on the talk page, it is unneeded. Everyone knows that. Also, you need to sign whenever you post and use correct grammar. 21:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Locked Editing? If you'd kindly look at my information about me, i like to edit things on character's pages and make them sound like they make sense and fix spelling errors. Though, on Ashfur's page it says that I cannot edit it (The Dawn book) when I do infact see a spelling error. What can I do?~Froststar, the brave and loyal she-cat of the clans~ 01:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well you need to have an account, if you have one then it might be a glitch. 02:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you need to have an account, but it might also mean that you haven't verified your email address and officially joined. I couldn't edit before I did that. 21:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried to edit to edit Ashfur's page, but it said I can't and I have an account.Ashfang May StarClan light your path 23:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Um... Anyway, I was on Shrewpaw's page and I was scrolling through his relatives. I came across Ashfur and it said: Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown I just felt like pointing this out. It mentions he's in StarClan in one book. The Stars AlignSummer + Heat = Unhappy Starry 04:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it. No worries. Also, this would go on Shrewpaw's page, not Ashfur's. Thanks for pointing it out though! =D 17:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) TC? Does the TC have to be nessacery?????I mean we know he is from Thunderclan. So.........why???Firestar12321 (talk) 17:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) TC is there because there is another Ashfur in the books. 17:57, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Source tag I guess that's what it's called?? But anyway the url for tag 15 needs to be updated because I pressed it and it brought me to the Warrior Cats front page instead of at the family tree. http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/family-trees InfinityCat (talk) 02:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Super Edition Wasn't Ashfur mentioned at all in Bramblestar's Storm? I don't remember if he was or if he appeared. Spottehwobble! :He was not seen, mentioned, or even thought about at all in Bramblestar's Storm. Why does he have stripes on his face and legs? The books only mention flecks. I love warrior cats cinderpelt (talk) 19:23, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Him being Whitestorm's son might explain why he looks a but like Bluestar. Snowstripe "StarClan is watching us all!" 22:05, September 15, 2015 (UTC) What the heck? Squirrelflight is Ashfur's half-niece. Thats odd! REDBLAH (talk) 07:51, February 2, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH Ashfur Kits I am pretty sure that Dovewing and Ivypool are his kits. A: They look NOTHING like Birchfall. B: It is all over the YouTube fact videos I'm sorry, but we need a cite for that. It's already confirmed in the books that Birchfall is their father, and that is a more legitimate cite than YouTube fact videos. Ashfur is actually their great uncle. Ferncloud, Birchfall's mother, is his (almost identical) litter mate, and is most likely where they got the color. That and Cinderpelt is related to them through Whitewing, as she is her aunt. They have plenty of gray cats in their family lines. 01:58 Fri May 20 let me explain: youtube vidoes are no proof. I don't even care what you think about us, by telling you this, but honestly, you shouldn't believe anything on youtube. This is rumor that is out for absolute years, and it is not true. Youtube is not a proof: have you ever thought about people putting in untrue stuff? It is all about fans for them. Just chill and leave this be. I swear if I catch someone changing his mate to Whitewing, I will kill him. Also, erins confirmed that they don't care about genetics whatsoever, so please don't spread this rumor anymore. --Pumpkintail (talk) 17:36, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay guys, so I went onto Ashfur's page. His half-niece is Squirrelflight. Well, it's pretty easy to explain..